Recovery
by HannahAaliyah
Summary: One day Meredith has a respitory attack and everything escalates from there! Rated M only because Im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_We all think we're going to be great. And we feel a little bit robbed when our expectations aren't met. But, sometimes, our expectations sell us short. Sometimes, the expected simply pales in comparison to the unexpected. You gotta wonder why we cling to our expectations. Because the expected is just what keeps us steady… standing… still. The expected is just the beginning. The unexpected… is what changes our lives. -Meredith Grey_

Meredith sighed and looked at Kaylee Henderson. She had just gone through her patients scans and found out what was causing the jaundice. Her patient had gone into hepatic failure. Her liver was shutting down.

Meredith knew that she wasn't going to get a liver in time because of her drinking. Kayla was an alchoholic and hasn't been sober for the required six months to be a candidate for transplant. UNOS would never agree to the surgery. She had to tell her patient there was no hope because of her horrible immune system.

Meredith opened the door to her patients room and braced herself because she knew this wouldn't be good.

"Hello Ms. Henderson", Meredith smiled.

"Hi, umm... do you have any idea when I can get out of here because my mom called and wants to know if I'm coming down for her birthday next week", Kaylee asked as Meredith cringed

"Thats what I came to talk to you about Ms. Henderson, You see you won't be able to be dischared". Meredith choked out but continued speaking."You have whats called Hepa-"

"Hepatic failure, my livers failing isn't it"? Kaylee chuckled.

"My mother always told me this would happen. Its how my father died, he drank until his liver failed him. Everyone blames his death for me drinking. But really, its just that I'm addicted. You don't need to say anything else, I know how it is. I need to be sober for at least six months to be able to receive a liver. So please...just leave. Meredith sighed once again and left the room.

Meredith was walking towards the nurses station when suddenly she had trouble breathing. She stumbled over to the dest and leaned over on top and tried to catch her breath.

 **Breath Meredith, come on its not hard! Just in and out!**

Just in that moment Christina came bounding down the hall to talk to Meredith about the surgery she just preformed.

"Meredith, oh god your never gonna believe what I just did! I, Christina Yang successfully pulled a big metal rod from a man's heart"! Christina looked up at Meredith and could tell something was wrong.

"Mere, are you ok? You look really pale, maybe you should sit down". Began Christina.

Christina pulled over a wheelchair and sat Meredith down into it. Christina now had a clear view of Meredith's face and noticed she looked cyanotic.

"Meredith, can you breath"? Christina burst out.

Meredith shook her head no and grabbed onto Christina wrist hard and coughed out."Hel-p".

This sent Christina into a flurry. she couldn't lose Mer, she was her person. Christina was really worried because of all the other times she had almost lost her. Her mind wandered back to after Meredith had gone into surgery to have a c-section and almost didn't come out alive. She remembered the horrible feeling she had shared with Derek when Bailey came out and started crying. She was overjoyed to walk into the OR and see that Mere was still here. Suddenly Meredith's breathing stopped all together and she passed out in the wheelchair.

"Page Bailey, Shepherd, and Webber to stat, and lets get a gurney and o2 in here now"! Christina barked out.

A few nurses brought over the requested items and started to set it up. They got Meredith on the gurney and started to bring her to a trama room. Just as they got her hooked up to the heart monitor, Bailey, Shepherd, and Webber all entered the room and looked down at the person on the table with wide eyes.

"What happened"? Bailey asked, as shocked as the two men behind her.

"I don't know, I was telling her about my surgery and then I noticed shy was turning blue and she said she couldn't breath".

Right then Meredith's eyes started to flutter and she was waking up. Right away Meredith noticed that she was in a trama room and started to get up but was pushed down by a hand.

"Meredith you can't get up, you had a respiratory attack. You need to be admitted for the night so we can do some tests to find out why this happened." Derek stated.

Meredith rolled her eyes and removed her o2 mask so she could talk.

"Im fine. Theres nothing wrong with me, besides I need to go and pick Zola and Bailey up from daycare."

Derek chuckled. He knew she would say she was fine, she always did that. Avoided the problem and pretended everything was all right.

"Mere I'm going to pick up the kids and you are going to stay the night for observation. What if something is seriously wrong and you and your heart stops."

Meredith couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Eventually the laugh became a cough and she couldn't stop. Suddenly the heart monitor started beeping fast and Meredith's airway closed.

"She can't breath! Get me an incubation tray." Christina shouted at the nurses.

Christina quickly set up the tube and turned on the oxygen. Meredith's stats began to rise once again and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah.. your staying here tonight." Derek whispered in Meredith's ear as he gently kissed her on the forehead and then walked out to go pick up his kids.


	2. Chapter 2

_People have scars in all sorts of unexpected places. Like secret road maps of their personal histories, diagrams of all of their old wounds. Most of our old wounds heal, leaving nothing behind but a scar. But some of them, don't. Some wounds, we carry with us everywhere… and though the cut is long gone, the pain still lingers. What's worse? New wounds, which are so horribly painful, or old wounds, which should have healed years ago, and never did? Maybe our old wounds teach us something. They remind us where we've been, and what we've overcome. They teach us lessons about what to avoid in the future. That's what we like to think. -Meredith Grey_

The next morning they had found nothing wrong with Meredith so they decided to discharge her. Nobody thought she should be leaving the hospital but she had other things in mind.

"Listen to me Grey, you are not to return to this hospital until next week. You here me?" Bailey demanded.

Meredith huffed and crossed her arms. Its not like she asked to be hospitalized?

Derek appeared in the door way with a wheelchair.

"All set?" He asked.

"Yes lets go before Bailey extends my leave." Explained Meredith with sarcasm as she climbed into the wheel chair.

"Grey, take it easy your still recovering. I don't want to hear you pass out again."Bailey understood that Meredith has been through a lot, with the bomb, shooting, plane crash, and almost bleeding out. But she didn't know how much more she could take. It became very exhausting knowing how much her old intern has had a close call with death. Next time maybe she wouldn't be so lucky.

"Bailey, I'm fine. I can walk, talk,BREATH, and do everything I normally do. Im only taking the leave because its hospital policy." Meredith stated and purposely emphasized the word breath.

Derek rolled his eyes and started to wheel Meredith towards the car with Bailey close behind. He tried to help her out of the chair but Meredith swatted his hands away. Derek surrendered and backed away from his wife only to open the car door. Derek knew he was pushing it doing this but he didn't care, he just wanted to help her.

Meredith shot Derek a death glare when she saw him open the car door. Bailey burst out laughing at the scene taking place in front of her.

"What?" Meredith almost shouted at Bailey.

"Oh nothing. Well I have to go check on my patient with the tumor in her stomach. Ill see you next week Grey." With that Bailey walked back towards the hostipal to do as she said.

Derek looked over at Meredith who had stood up and gotten over to the car door and sighed. He knew that it was going to be a long week.

* * *

Once they got home and inside the house Meredith immediately went upstairs towards their bedroom. Meredith opened the door tho their room and looked around. She hadn't been in here for a while, she had been really busy at the hospital and then the was admitted. Meredith walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer, she pulled out a pair of pajamas and started to undress. Once she had changed she climbed into bed, she closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Back downstairs Derek was in the kitchen and decided to make Meredith a nice homemade dinner. Who knew how long it had been since she had eaten anything besides hospital food?

Derek looked at the clock and saw it was only 5:30. He had plenty of time before Lexie Brought the kids home. Derek went over to the cabinets and pulled out the spaghetti box and sauce. He decided since he didn't really know how to cook that good he would do something easy.

Derek started the water and once it boiled poured the noodles in. In ten minutes they were done so he pulled them off the stove, strained them, and then mixed the sauce in. He served enough on two plates and placed them on the table along with some glasses and wine.

"Meredith dinners done." He called but didn't get a response.

This sent him into full panic mode. What if she wasn't ok? What if she stopped breathing again?

Derek rushed as fast as he could up stairs and into his room. It took him a second to figure out where Meredith was, she was laying in bed already and snoring slightly. Derek sighed in relief and chuckled at the sight in front of him. She may be sleeping but she looked beautiful. One of her best features were her eyes. They always calmed him down if he was scared or mad, she was just so breathtaking and Derek couldn't have been any luckier to have her in his life.

Derek knew she was tired but was probably even more hungry. Derek gently swept Meredith's hair out of her eyes. Slowly her eyes began to open.

"Mere, I made dinner. If you want to you can go back to sleep but its spaghetti."

Meredith's stomach started making noises as she listened to Derek talk about food.

"M-kay, lets go I'm starving."

Slowly Meredith rolled out of bed but this time with the help of Derek and she let him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_HERES A LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE ITS A NEW STORY AND I JUST COULDN'T STOP WRITING!, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OR IN ALL, STORY_**

 _We spend our whole lives worrying about the future, planning for the future, trying to predict the future. As if figuring it out will somehow cushion the blow. But the future is always changing. The future is the home of of our deepest fears, and our wildest hopes. But one thing is certain: When it finally reveals itself, the future is never the way we imagined it.-Meredith Grey_

It was the next week, and Meredith was getting ready for work all the while listening to Derek trying to get her to take more time off.

"Derek, I'm fine and I'm ready to go back to work. I've been ready since the day I got discharged."

Meredith rolled her eye's. She knew he loved her and was only trying to help, but it was a little extreme in this case. Besides, he knew she was the type of person who didn't want help if she didn't need it.

"Meredith, you were incubated and on the ventilator for a few hours at most, but whats even more concerning is that we found nothing wrong. You just stopped breathing. What would you do if it happened again, but this time Christina wasn't there to save you. You could've died if you hadn't been out in the open, but in an once room or the attending lounge? Meredith, all I'm trying to say is take some more time off. Maybe a few more tests? We only tested for common causes but what if its some rare...Genetic...mutation...in your lungs"? Derek stated and emphasized the fact that she could of died in hope she would take this more seriously.

Meredith however ignored this by going into the bathroom and turning on the sink. Then she picked up her toothbrush, put a dot of toothpaste on the brush, and soaked it under the faucet. Meredith looked up in the mirror and jumped when she saw Derek behind her.

"Derek! You scared me!" Meredith scolded while reaching for her heart.

Derek realized what she did and just stared at her. He knew he was over reacting but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Derek was still staring and Meredith started to feel uncomfortable so she put her toothbrush back and walked out of the room.

"Meredith where are you going?" Derek snapped out of his daze and followed her.

"To work, where else?"

"Please take a few more days off, it doesn't even have to be a full week." Derek pleaded with her.

This made Meredith mad.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd! Im done listening to your complaints and pleadings! I am FINE. I am ready to go back to work and you know it. You are just paranoid and you know it, and its making me mad and I can't handle this, so I'm going to work and you are too, but we will be taking separate cars because I can't deal with anymore of this." And with that Meredith grabbed her purse and ran out the door furious.

Derek knew she was mad, but he didn't really do anything wrong. Right? All he did was air his concerns to her.

Derek ran his hand through his hair and looked down at the floor. Once he got his head together he grabbed his bag and followed the same path as Meredith, out the door and too his car.

* * *

Meredith had calmed down quite a bit as she drove to the hospital. The one thing she needed to do was talk to Christina though.

Meredith made it to the hospital a record time and once she parked she ran into the hospital. She knew it was just a silly fight and she shouldn't be affected by it but it made her feel like she isn't able to do anything if she gets help. Once Meredith got to the attending's lounge, she put her scrubs on and rushed out on her way to find Christina.

Meredith knew Derek would take the elevator so she opted for the stairs. Meredith ran down the hall towards the stairwell and she started to get dizzy.

 **Crap, ok Meredith its only up one flight you can make it.**

Meredith reached the stairwell and slowly started going up and every step made her even more dizzy. Her breathing was slowing down again and Meredith knew she should probably stop but if she stopped then nobody would find her because nobody really used the stairs but interns.

Someone was going down the stairs and stopped when they saw Meredith. It was Kaylee Henderson's mother. Mrs. Henderson started towards Meredith and grabbed her arm to support her.

"Dr. Grey are you ok, you look ill?" Mrs. Henderson asked sweetly

Meredith looked up at her and knew something was off. Just as that thought came Meredith felt herself falling backwards. Mrs. Henderson had pushed her down the stairs.

All Meredith felt was pain going down.

"Thats for killing my daughter."

Was all Meredith heard before darkness took over.

* * *

Derek has been at the hospital for over an hour and was about to start rounds, but he still hadn't seen Meredith. He knew she was here because her car was parked in the parking lot.

Derek was checking his patients charts when he saw Christina walking down the hall.

"Christina! Hey have you seen Meredith?" Derek asked.

"Nope I haven't seen her. Maybe she is down at the pit trolling for cases." Christina said with a sigh.

Derek looked at her funny because Christina never sighs. She is always excited about some amazing surgery she was going to preform today. Derek shook this off though because he needed to find Meredith.

"Ok, thanks." And off he went.

Derek went down the hall towards the elevators and pressed the down button. He waited about five minutes before he realized that it wasn't coming. Derek then took off towards the stairwell getting impatient. He reached the stairs and started going down. He was about one flight down when he heard noises. It sounded like someone groaning.

Derek kept going down to investigate when he saw Meredith sprawled out on the floor covered in blood.

Derek rushed down the stairs as fast as he could and once he reached Meredith his jaw dropped. She was covered in blood and was having trouble breathing.

"Meredith, I'm here but I need to go get help. Il be right back ok?"

Derek jumped up and raced over to the door and yelled out.

"I NEED A GURNEY IN HERE AND SOME O2 STAT, SOMONE PAGE TORRES, WEBBER, BAILEY, AND YANG!" Once he finished he ran back over to Meredith.

"Don't worry help is on the way, just hold on."

A few seconds later Nurses came in with supplies and hooked Meredith up to the oxygen.

"On the count of three. One...Two...THREE." Derek chanted and then she was on the gurney being wheeled to a trauma room for the second time this month.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the delay I had some family issues and wasn't able to update! Now I'm back so heres the chapter! Its short because I had writer block but thats ok I guess, its better then nothing!**

Gratitude. Appreciation. Giving thanks. No matter what words you use, it all means the same thing. Happy. We're supposed to be happy. Grateful for friends, family, happy to just be alive… whether we like it or not. Maybe we're not supposed to be happy. Maybe gratitude… has nothing to do with joy. Maybe being grateful means recognizing what you have for what it is. Appreciating small victories. Admiring the struggle it takes simply to be we're thankful for the familiar things we know. And maybe we're thankful for the things we'll never the end of the day, the fact that we have the courage to still be standing… is reason enough to celebrate. -Meredith Grey

"Hang another unit of blood." Owen ordered at a nurse.

A "Yes sir." was heard in the background of all the commotion.

It didn't matter what was happening in the trauma room next door. Their priority was Meredith. She is one of their own and they couldn't lose her.

Derek couldn't move. All he could think about is Meredith and hoping that she will be ok.

"Derek what happened?" Was all he heard as he whipped his head around to be faced with Lexie.

Lexie stood there looking at him until her eyes reached Meredith lying on the table.

Meredith was hooked up to a ventilator and had multiple lacerations covering her body with an obvious dislocated knee and possible internal bleeding.

Lexie gasped at the sight in front of her, she was surprised because she knew that Meredith had trouble breathing the other day but didn't know how she got so beat up.

"I-I don't know. I found her at the bottom of the stairs." Derek choked out.

"Somone paged me?" Maggie said as she appeared in the room and got a trauma gown on.

"Yes its Meredith she fell down the stairs and it looks like her left lung has collasped."

"Meredith fell down the stairs?" Maggie questioned but stayed calm while listening to Meredith' s breathing breathing.

"Im pretty sure, I just found her down there."

Maggie didn't seem too convinced but kept on working on her half sister.

Derek couldn't lose Meredith, they had gone through too much already for her to just leave him alone. They were supposed to grow old smelly and senile together. They were supposed to cure Alzhimers, and Make sure Meredith never forgot. Derek grabbed his wife hand and held on tight.

"Ok someone call the OR and tell them were coming up with a vip patient." Owen ordered at a nurse and started wheeling the bed out of the room.

Derek took one last look at Meredith as she was wheeled off to surgery.

 **So as you can see I added some stuff like the hearing to this story from 12x09! I hope you liked this chapter! I also am really really really really sorry about how short it is.**

 **P.s The next chapter will be much longer :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! Here is the new chapter you have been waiting for please enjoy and I'm sorry it took so long! I might of... Forgot? Sorry, I also got writers block once I remembered! P.S I decided to add Amelia to this story as if she had been here all along! I just love the relationship between her and Meredith and wanted to add on to it!**

Derek sat in the waiting room trying to be patient but nobody was coming to update him on Meredith's status. He has been sitting in the waiting room for over 5 hours and still nothing and he was getting really bad vibes that something is wrong.

All of a sudden April, Maggie, and Richard appeared all with the same facial expression glued to their faces.

"Derek, she's fine. Calm down. There is a problem with her hearing so she won't be able to hear, they don't know if its temporary or permanent." Richard said with a weak smile.

All Derek's fears suddenly lifted and once again he felt peaceful.

"Can I see her?"

April smiled and nodded yes.

Derek ran towards Meredith's room once he got his ok and along the way took out his pager and paged Christina, he knew she wanted to be there for Meredith.

Derek quickly reached the doorway out of breath and looked down at his wife and started to stroke her hair out of her face.

She looked so peaceful when she slept.

"Meredith." He said into her ear to wake her up.

Derek stopped what he was doing when he remembered she can't hear him and maybe never would again.

Suddenly he felt something wet on his face and realized he was crying.

The door to the room opened and in walked Callie, she gave him a sympathetic look and started to examine Meredith's knee.

Callie understood that this was hard. Hell she had gone through it with Arizona after the plane crash.

Callie finished with her knee and moved onto her shoulder when Meredith's eyes started to open.

Derek leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and looked over at Callie who was in the process of paging Bailey, and Webber.

"Mer!" came from a voice far to familiar at the door.

Christina ran into the room panting and just stared at Meredith who was now fully awake in bed.

"Meredith you can't keep doing this, almost dying. It scares the crap out of me, I might die too because of it!" Christina blurted out.

Meredith just layed there and stared at Christina.

Derek sighed and began to tell Christina that she lost her hearing because of falling down the stairs.

Christina stood there blank.

Derek felt bad and awkwardly tried to hug her just as the chief and Bailey entered the room.

"Now thats a sight I would love to disappear from my head." Bailey joked out loud.

Derek smiled and led Christina over to the chair so she could process in peace.

Meredith looked around the room trying to read everyones lips. She couldn't make out anything except Derek telling Christina that she couldn't hear.

Meredith's eyes started to water. She didn't want to cry infront of everyone so she picked up the morphine pump and clicked the button till she saw darkness once again.

Derek saw the scene unfold in front of him and his heart broke. She was hurting so bad and she was doing what he thought they had gotten past. She was hiding her pain.

"Do you know when her hearing will be back", Derek asked any one of the doctors in the room.

Jackson, who entered the room moments before answered with,"its hard to tell. We will know more as she gets better."

Derek sighed and looked back at his now asleep wife and wondered what she was thinking.

 **Next Day**

Derek had gone home for the night with Zola and Bailey and asked Lexie to stay with Meredith for the night, in which she gladly agreed. For the first time since Meredith had her respiratory attack, he had been able to get a full nights sleep. Well until Zola and Bailey came storming into his room begging for pancakes.

"Derek quite those kids of yours down, I'm trying to sleep."

Derek groaned and rolled out of bed. He had forgotten that Amelia was home and realized he was going to just have to take the kids out to eat.

"Guys, how about we go out to eat and maybe take a ride on the Ferry?" He asked the kids

"Yeah lets go", Exclaimed Zola excitedly and she ran off to try and get herself dressed.

Derek picked up Bailed and brought him into his room to get him ready. He decided to dress him in some dark blue overalls with a red shirt underneath.

 **Thats good enough** , thought Derek as he moved on to his next task.

Derek reached Zola's room and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him. Zola was dressed in a pink shirt that read "Daddy's girl" with a purple tootoo and red tights.

"Hey Zo Zo how about we choose one color for today."

Zola looked up at her father, rolled her eye's and surrendered knowing she would never win against him.

Even at 5 years old, she had her mothers attitude.

Derek changed Zola and put both the kids shoes on in a record time before they were in the car and driving towards the closest Donut shop for breakfast.

By 9:30 they were on the ferry enjoying the views of Seattle when Zola asks a question that throws Derek off balance.

"Daddy, where is Mommy?"

And Derek didn't know what to say. How do you tell your kid that their mother is currently being hospitalized and you won't be able to see her for at least a few months? Derek knew he would have to answer her question eventually so he did the best he possible could.

"Well Zo Zo, your Mommy took a tumble down the stairs the other day and got a little hurt, and right now in the hospital getting better so that you can see her."

Derek thought he had done a good job until Zola came back with another question.

"When can we see her."

This time Derek had no answer to give her because he didn't have the answer himself.

"I don't know Zo, I don't know." And that ended that conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek awoke to a loud buzzing coming from his phone besides him on his pillow. He couldn't fall asleep so he propped a picture of Meredith next to him and managed to sleep for a few hours, until now. Derek tiredly picked up the vibrating phone and struggled to answer because the brightness was hurting his eyes.

He skimmed through a few message from his Mother and Sisters before he saw one from Hunt. He opened the message and read what it said.

 _Meredith is awake._

Derek immediately felt bad because he didn't tell her that he was going home for the night.

Derek sighed and got out of bed because he wanted to make it up to Meredith for not being there by bringing her some flowers. He walked over to the bathroom with the clothes he had picked out the night before and went to take a shower and change. In a matter of 20 minutes Derek had both kids downstairs and ready to go.

The car ride was awkward, neither Zola or Bailey said a word on the way to the hospital. Once they reached their destination, Zola was about to climb out of the car and down to the pavement but she tripped on some toys laying on the floor. It seemed as if life was going in slow motion. Derek watched as his daughter fell and hit the pavement below. When she reached the ground Derek heard a soft 'crack' sound. It was slight, but there.

Derek stopped what he was doing to attend to his now screaming child. Just by looking at her wrist, he knew it was broken. He lifted a crying Zola in one arm and pushed Bailey in his stroller with the other. Derek quickly rushed his ailing child inside of the hospital and handed Bailey off to Karev who happened to be in there at the right moment.

Once Bailey was settled with Alex, Derek brought Zola down to the ER who was still crying.

"Im sorry Zo." Derek whispered in her ear and gently kissed her head.

"Dr. Shepherd what happened." Came from April who was sitting at the reception desk.

"Well we were getting out of the car, and this one had a little fall and Im pretty sure her wrist is broken."

April looked at him sympathetically, and took Zola out of his arms.

"I'll take her for an x-ray. You go check on Meredith. I Heard she was awake."

"Thanks, can you page me when your done?" Derek thanked.

April nodded careful not to wake Zola who was now asleep.

Derek then ran upstairs to Meredith's room and was surprised to see her awake. He was also surprised to see people talking to her since she can't hear them.

"We will keep an eye on the swelling in your leg but we thing that should clear up soon-." Bailey stopped talking when Derek entered the room.

Meredith gave Derek a death stare from her spot on the bed.

"Whats going on?" Asked Derek.

Jackson stepped up and told Derek good news.

"She can hear?" Derek couldn't keep his excitement in and jumped over and hugged his wife. Meredith pushed him away.

Derek was surprised, he knew he should have told her that he left and took the kids home, but he wasn't expecting her to be this upset.

"Mer, I'm sorry. I should have told you I was leaving. I had to take the kids because the babysitter wasn't available." Derek pleaded.

Meredith looked at him for a few seconds before waving him off signaling that it was alright and she wants to be alone.

With that, everyone left the room. Derek walked over to one of the chairs and slowly sank down. He didn't want her to be upset, too much has happened these past few days for her to be upset.

Derek then remembered that he had to tell Meredith what happened with Zola, but was unconviently paged by April. He decided to get all the information down before he told his wife.

Derek ran down to the ER to bed 3 where Zola was waiting with a bright blue cast on her right arm. April immediately started explaining.

"Zola does appear to have cracked her wrist bone but she is lucky it wasn't worse."

April could tell that Derek was overworking himself and offered to look after the kids for a bit.

Derek was happy to hear this because he still had to inform Meredith of Zola's situation. Derek nodded and headed back to Meredith's room.

 **Im so sorry guys that I haven't updated in such a long time. I really have no reason why, I honestly forgot about this story... Im probably not going to continue this because I'm not good with things like this. Im sorry to the people who have stuck with it since the beginning! If you want to continue writing, I give full permission to use this story just message me so I can read what you do with it :) Once again I'm sorry!**


End file.
